Contigo
by alehime
Summary: tezuka se da cuenta que su felicidad esta con la persona con quien siempre vivio, y se niega a perderlo


Hola otra vez yo por este lugar y con un nuevo finc que espero que sea de su agrado; contiene leomon el primero que hago la verdad no soy muy buena en eso. pues todavia me da penita escribir que atobe le hace eso.... y tezuka toca ahi...(sonrojada), bueno espero que les guste y me dejen reviews ya sean buenos y malos los recibire con mucho gusto, espero que les gusto pues a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, bueno bye y que se habra el telon.

CONTIGO

Se ve a un chico de pelo rubio y tez blanca acostado en una gran cama; cubierto por una sabana; y se escuchaba el timbre varias veces insistentemente

-quien diablos será a esta hora, no sabe que ore-sama necesita descansar-dijo el ex capitán de hyotei, mientras volteaba al otro lado, encontrándolo vacio-otra vez se fue y ni siquiera avisa- dijo mientras se ponía unos pantaloncillos

Al abrir se encontró con un moreno con gorra y todo sudado

-diablos shishido que horas cree que son; viniste a despertar a ore-sama en su sueño rejuvenecedor, no podías venir mas tarde-le dijo molesto el ex rey de hyotei

-que, si son las 10:00 ya es hora de que te despiertes; o no me digas que tezuka se encuentra si es así mejor vengo en otro momento; y yo que me desvié para venir a verte-dijo shishido fingiendo remordimientos por interrumpir

-no, no interrumpes nada, kunimitsu se fue y no le dijo a ore-sama que ya se iba –dijo molesto mientras se metía y shishido se adentraba al departamento

-pues se ha de ir muy temprano; pues desde que el se vino a vivir contigo no lo he visto por la mañana y de eso ya van dos años-dijo shishido mientras se sentaba en el sillón de piel

-si su trabajo le exige que este ahí muy temprano, pero nunca se olvida dejarme el desayuno quieres-le dijo mientras le ofrecía huevos revueltos con un jugo de naranja

-no, voy a almorzar con choutaro pero el jugo si te lo acepto con gusto-le dijo mientras tomaba el vaso

-ore-sama ya se está cansando de esto, no sabe si kunimitsu lo ama o si lo esta utilizando solo para no pensar en fuji-dijo medio triste atobe

-yo no se de que te quejas ahora tu sabias bien sus sentimiento, y aun así lo convenciste ahora no tienes por que arrepentirte-le reprocho shishido pues no era justo que le echara la culpa solo a tezuka

-lo se, se que yo fui el que se lo propuso pero yo; no nada mas quiero a kunimitsu en mi cama como si fuera un trofeo yo quiero que me quiera, que me ame-le dijo muy desesperado atobe pues no sabia que iba a hacer con esos sentimiento que entre mas tiempo pasaba lo destrozaban por dentro

-pues dile lo que me esta diciendo y si el no te ama, pues simplemente termina con el y listo, para ti no debe ser difícil encontrar a otra persona que te valore por lo que eres, sabes bien que no te faltan pretendientes- lo trata de convencer shishido

- no se tal vez tengas razón, tal vez si lo intento kunimitsu decida; dejarme o quedarse conmigo pero, pero si su decisión es dejarme me va a doler mucho pues lo llegue a querer como nunca. Y no creo que vuelva a amar alguien igual- dijo triste atobe pues a pesar de todo lo amaba, a pesar de saber que el corazón de este no le pertenecía

Mientras en un restauran se encontraban dos hombres sentado uno de pelo negro corto y otro de pelo café con gafas

-Y ahora que paso tezuka hoy es tu día libre no se supone que deberías pasarlo con atobe en ves de estar aquí conmigo-le dijo osihi. Pues sabían que algo le había pasado con atobe pues siempre que peleaba con este; lo buscaba

-si pero no sé; estoy confundido, no muy confundido no se que pensar o que hacer-le dijo el ex capitán de seigaku totalmente desesperado

-por que te encuentras confundido tezuka que te paso por que estas tan desesperado-le dijo muy preocupado la ex mama de seigaku, pues era muy raro ver así a tezuka, pues eran contadas la veces que se ponía en ese estado

-hace poco tuve una pelea con keigo, y me dijo que no nada mas quería mi compañía y que yo no lo amaba y que solo lo estaba utilizando-le dijo finalmente tezuka triste

-y dime tu tezuka, nada mas lo estas utilizando, no empezaste a salir con el por esa razón, no te lo advertí que si te metías en una relación así; no nada más ibas a salir lastimado tu si no el también – le cuestiono oishi; no lograba entender como tezuka ha veces se podía comportar como un niño

-si me lo advertiste y tal vez de un principio fue esa la razón, pensé que al estar con alguien pasaría todo el dolor que pase cuando fuji se fue y fue así en un tiempo y sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pensar así. Pero eso con el tiempo fue cambiando poco a poco me fui enamorando de él y me di cuando menos medí cuenta ya había olvidado por completo a fuji, y ahora tengo mucho miedo de perderlo-le dijo un muy acongojado tezuka

- no veo el por que tengas miedo, dile lo que me estas diciendo a mi y lo vas a hacer completamente feliz y tu también lo vas hacer-le dijo finalmente oishi no comprendía el por que tezuka se complicaba las cosas

-oishi prométeme que lo que te voy a decir no lo tiene que saber nadie y mucho menos keigo, por que si se entera vamos a terminar, y tal vez no haya reconciliación- le dijo muy preocupado tezuka

-esta bien te prometo que no diré nada, pero dime- le dijo un comprensivo oishi

-ayer, volví a ver a fuji acaba de regresar a la ciudad y me fue a ver a mi trabajo; y estuvimos platicando -le dijo seriamente tezuka evadiendo la mirada de oishi

-tezuka, dime que no cometiste la estupidez que estoy pensando, por que si es así no tienes razón ni derecho de mentirle a atobe y menos de hacerle sufrir el lo tiene que saber-le dijo oishi, un poco molesto pues llego a conocer a atobe y lo llego a apreciar mucho

-claro que no lo hice, bueno estaba a punto de acostarme con él; estábamos en medio de todo el cachondeo cuando llame a fuji, keigo; y fue cuando supe que él era muy importante en mi vida; para después salir huyendo como un loco - le dijo muy apenado tezuka, mientras le tomaba a su café disimulando el carmín que apareció en sus mejillas

-creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste a ver echo, pero ahora lo mejor seria que le dijeras la verdad a atobe pues si se entera por alguien mas lo vas a perder y no creo que te lo perdone- le aconsejo oishi, entre feliz por que tezuka ya había superado la relación que tuvo con fuji y preocupado por la reacción de keigo

-si eso pensé, pero no quiero tal vez con lo que le dije a fuji; el se vaya y todo quede en el olvido y keigo no se enteraría y no tendríamos que pelear-le dijo ya un poco más relajado tezuka, y pensando que sus pensamientos eran los correctos

-si, esa es una posibilidad pero y si el se entera por alguien mas nunca te lo perdonara y es mejor que hables con él, la sinceridad siempre es mejor que cualquier mentira blanca; aunque solo sea para evitarle mas dolor a la persona que quieres- le dijo comprensivamente oishi

-si gracias oishi, voy a seguir tu consejo bueno no vemos porque tengo una charla muy importante con keigo – dijo tezuka mientras separaba y dejaba unos billetes en la mesa

-si y suerte, si le explicas las cosas a atobe el lo entenderá no es un cabeza dura; a demás está muy enamorado de ti y eso lo perdona todo-dijo el ex-capitán de seigaku deseándole suerte a su amigo

Cuando tezuka llego al departamento que compartía con atobe lo encontró a obscuras y cuando prendió el foco se encontró con atobe sentado en el sillón

-buenas noches keigo, yo……-no termino de decir tezuka pues le callo en la cara su gabardina

-cuando pensabas decírmelo he tezuka, ya ore-sama sabe que te viste con fuji o que me lo ibas a decir hasta que te largaras con el- dijo molesto atobe y aguantando las ganas de llorar

-quien te lo dijo, yo tenia pensado decírtelo no te lo iba a ocultar- le trato de explicar tezuka mientras se acerba a el

-vino tu amorcito atraer tu gabardina que dejaste anoche en su casa, te la pasaste bien, te divertiste- dijo hirientemente atobe mientras se alejaba de tezuka

-claro que no me la pase bien, como crees que me iba a costar con el si te amo a ti-le grito tezuka mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo obligaba a verlo

-no juegues con ore-sama no es estúpido, tu nunca lo amaste solo jugaste con el; suéltalo no toques a ore-sama con tus sucias manos- se trato de zafar del agarre de tezuka mientras sentía varias lagrimas salir

-nunca jugué contigo y claro que te amo, y eso fu e lo que le dije a fuji cuando lo vi; que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y que por nada en el mundo dejaría a la persona mas importante de mi vida- le dijo suavemente tezuka atrayéndolo en un abrazo mientras atobe forcejeaba mas

-y que dijiste este estúpido, ya se creyó todo pues no; ahora ya te puedes largar con el estas libre no tienes por qué estar aquí. Te dejo libre para que te vayas con al final de cuentas yo también estaba jugando contigo-dijo muy seriamente atobe mientras lo aventaba hacia el sillón y el empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto

-espera keigo, lo que te digo es verdad que no puedes entender que te amo, y si me vi a noche con fu….-no termino de hablar cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla que lo hizo voltear

-te dije que a ore-sama no le importa lo que hayas hecho con él; y nunca en tu vida lo vuelvas a tocar; a sí que es mejor que te vayas pues no se de que sea capaz-dio un enfurecido atobe, mientras sentía agua salada en sus labios

-no, no me a ir no voy a dejar que nadie más ocupe mi lugar porque tú eres mío; y voy hacer que entiendas lo mucho que te amo- le decía mientras se acercaba, y atobe retrocedía chocando con la pared

-ya, por favor tezuka por lo que tuvimos si significo algo para ti déjame no me hagas sufrir más, por favor-dijo atobe bañado en lagrimas mientras se resbalaba por la pared quedando de rodillas en el suelo

-no puedo, hacer eso porque sé que me amas y quiero que tu entiendas que te amo; no me importa si me dices egoísta porque lo soy, porque me enseñaste a serlo- le dijo tezuka mientras se arrodillaba y limpiaba las lagrimas de atobe

Para después besar su mejilla y después darle un beso, lento lambiendo los labios para que le dieran permiso para entrar en esa deliciosa cavidad, permiso que fue concedido empezando una lucha entre las dos leguas; la mano de tezuka entro debajo de la camiseta empezando a pellizcar los pezones,

-t….ez….u….ka, demuéstrame lo mucho que me quieres y que quieres estar a mí la…..hah-trato de decir atobe estremeciéndose ante las caricias que le daba tezuka

-no te preocupes después de esta noche; vas a entender que no hay nadie más que tu- le dijo en el oído tezuka, para después lamber el lóbulo haciendo que atobe se estremeciera ante la caricia

Tezuka lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo a su recamara donde lo deposito en la cama, y le quitaba la camiseta dejando completamente desnudo el torso, empezó a besar el cuello para morderlo y chuparlo dejando una marca roja, bajo a su pecho jugo y chupo con deseo los pezones rosas expuestos ante el. Sintiendo como a cada caricia dada su pareja se estremecía y gemía, haciendo que aumentara su deseo por poseerlo

Bajo hasta el pantalón que desabrocho con desesperación y de un solo movimiento quito las prendas que le ocultaba su miembro ya despierto; empezando a chuparlo sintiendo que a cada movimiento crecía más en su boca

-tezuka, hhahaha, no, hahahha- atobe no o grava articular ninguna palabra pues el placer empezaba a apoderarse de él, quería parar pero no podía

Después de varios minutos se vació en tezuka, quien tomo cada gota de sus semen, para después incorporarse y quitarse la ropa también, viendo que a cada movimiento que hacía era vigilado por atobe al quedar desnudo se acerco a este y le dio un beso lento, con ternura que empezó hacer mas a apasionado

Las manos de atobe llegaron al miembro de tezuka empezando a masturbarlo, siendo los gemidos de este ahogados en cada beso mas salvaje que el otro; empezando con movimientos lentos y después mas fuerte sintiendo como se vaciaba en su mano

Tezuka acostó a atobe después se acomodo entre sus piernas y su miembro lo acomodo en la entrada de este, poco a poco fue entrando viendo como la cara de atobe se distorsionaba por el dolor

-vamos relájate, pronto lo vas a disfrutar- le dijo atobe antes d besarlo y llevar su mano a su miembro para y empezar a masturbarlo, cundo vio que atobe se había acostumbrado empezó con embestidas lentas que poco a poco empezaron aumentar

Atobe se estremecía de placer a cada embestida, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir estaba a feliz, pero también tenía miedo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que tezuka lo jalaba para quedar sentado sobre tezuka y hacer la penetración más profunda; produciéndole gemidos mas fuertes cuando llegaron al orgasmo tezuka se vació dentro de atobe y este en el abdomen de los dos

-te amo keigo de eso nunca dudes- dijo tezuka mientras salía de atobe y se acostaba en la cama

- de verdad amas mucho a ore-sama, no le estas mintiendo- dijo keigo mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de tezuka y lo veía a los ojos

-no, no miento te convertiste en alguien muy importante si tú no estás cerca de mi siento que moriré- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura y lo atraía mas a el

En pocos minutos los dos cayeron en el mundo de morfeo, uno feliz de no perder a su pareja y el otro con un poco de temor al pensar que solo era un engaño. A la mañana siguiente un rubio se despertó al voltear encontró el lugar vacio

-lo sabia solo, eran mentiras todo lo que me dijo de segura ya se fue con el- dijo en voz alta atobe viendo triste el lugar vacio

-he quien se fue kei- dijo tezuka que entraba al cuarto con el desayuno preparado

- tezuka; que….haces aquí-dijo muy confundido atobe

-pues que yo sepa aquí vivo, mira te traje el desayuno espero que te guste como sabia que te levantarías tarde-dijo tezuka mientras se acercaba a atobe y le daba un beso

-si me conoces bien, tengo mucha hambre o sabes te amo y gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo-dijo atobe mientras tomaba al jugo de naranja y después le daba un beso.


End file.
